


Somehow I doubt it

by Psychonic_Cat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychonic_Cat/pseuds/Psychonic_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta's up to her old matchmaking again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ImNotGoodAtNames, Hope I didn't ruin this ship for you, also im too tired to figure out how to nepeta quirk. if you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

==>Wake up

In case you didn’t know it’s rather difficult for me to wake up, I already did, like 10 minutes ago. Well I guess I should start off with this, my name is Aradia Megido, and currently I'm on the computer, but get this ever since I woke up I’ve been feeling more alive than I usually do! 

Bing:

AG:Araaaa-

Can you believe it? I can’t, I have never felt this amazing. Don’t get me wrong, I have never been dead, but wouldn’t that be something? If I died, then came back, and better than ever?! Man, not like I’ve ever really thought of it. I do have quite the interest in archeology, and dead things as well. I-bing:

AG:AAAAAAAADDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!

AA:yes vriska?

AG:I've been calling you forevvvvvvvver

AA:really, well than, sorry to keep you waiting so what do you want?

AG:What, i have to have a need in order to message you?

AA:i’d expect so

AG:Give me some credit, Kay.

AA:then why did you really message me

AG:Respond to Terezi, she needs you for something.

AA:will do ;)

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip[AG]at 9:00 --

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator[GC]at 9:01 --

AA:vriska told me you needed?

GC:Y3S, N3P3T4 N33DS YOU

AA:0u0 okay

AA:no, that looks stupid

GC:NOT TH1S PH4S3 4G41N

AA:Bye!

GC:BY3

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator[GC]at 9:01 --

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] began trolling arsenicCatnip[AC]at 9:02 --

AA: hello nepeta!

AC::33 did terezi get you?!

AA:yes

AC::33 okay, good i wanted to all you something.

AA:?

AC::33 about quadrants.

AA:wouldn't karkat bee better for that?

AC::33 that's exactly why i want to ask you!! You just said ‘b33’ it makes me purractically pawsitive that you have finally filled a quadrant!


	2. Chapter 2

AA:no!

AC::33 purromise to tell me if you do!

AA:of course

AC::33 but besides that, have you ever looked to other people to fill your quadrants?

AA:i have never thought about it actually

AC::33 well, if youre evfur looking, don't be afuraid to ask me fur help!

AA:yes will do so

AA:hey why did you ask anyways?

AC::33 i am the rouge of heart, and matchmaking is one of the many things i do

AA:and

AC::33 i have a request involving you

AA:did they actually come to you? Who is it??

AC::33 i cant tell mew! But i will say that they did not directly ask me, but i know they like mew, so im doing them a favor

AA:im not sure if thats the best idea nepeta :(

AC::33 its fine, they arent honest with themselves enough

AA:still

AC::33 besides, i think it woulds be a good pawing

AA:what about you

AC::33 what do mew mean

AA:youve like karkat for a while 

AC::33 what so mew mean

AA:i know you have ;)

AC::33 i don't know what youre talking about

AA:hmmmm? ;)

AC::33 this is about you!

AA:oh look at the time i should go i have something to do

AC::33 what would that be?

AA:lets talk later i mean its not like im made of time you know ;)

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip[AC]at 9:10 --

You go stairs and open your door which has received it’s signature two knocks, “AA, are you home or were we thuppothed to meet there?”

“I’m coming! Sorry, I was trolling Nepeta.”

“Hey AA?”

“Yes!”

“Why do you theem tho much more energetic?” 

“I’m not sure, but I’ve been like this since I woke up.” you open the door and rush out.

“Kay, letth go i gueth.” you follow him, and go off in the direction of the ruins.

“Thanks for coming with me today!”

“Yeah, im jutht coming to make thure youre thafe.” you roll your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“That’s why you’re coming? Not to have an adventure?”

“If I wanted an adventure, I would have played a game at my huthktop.”

“You didnt have to come.”

“I wanted to.”

“Honestly Sollux, yo-”

“I wanted to come for you.” you smile, “Now let’th go.”

“Okay! Off to the ruins we go, and you can check everything I look at to make sure it’s safe! But I highly doubt there wont be anything that isn’t.” you hear him chuckle, and begin walking to the ruins you discovered yesterday. Halfway through your walk you hear a bing and stop your conversation respectfully, then you hear a few more and turn your head to look at Sollux, “Aren’t you going to pick it up?” he shakes his head and nods.

“Continue your thtory.” bing.

“I think that person is really trying to get a hold of you.”

“It’th probably just kk trying to methage me.”

“Then you should really answer, besides why so urgent?” you do the eyebrow thing that makes him laugh.

“Thtop it aa, it’th really nothing, the fuckath ith probably jutht lonley.”

“Why don't you go hangout with him?”

“Becauthe the proabability of you dieing ith much higher than him thpontaniouthly dieing in the thafty and comfort of hith hive.” you turn your head forward, and sigh.

“You should prioritize yourself better.”

“I have my prioritieth thtraight, bethideth if heth really jutht lonley he can call that clown over to hangout with him. That ith of courth if he ith not gazing out into the ocean like thome idiot.”

“Thats rude Sollux.” he gives a rather iritated sigh and shakes his head, as he quickens his walking pace.

“Look, I think I thee the ruinth, we thould hurry up tho you can get more time to dig.”

“Sollux.” he stops and turns to look at you, “What’s going on?”

“Nothingth going on aa, letth jutht hurry to your adventure.” 

“Why are you trying to avoid this topic so much.”

“I’m not, i jutht think that if you want to dig you thould hurry up, your not made of time after all. That tearm theemth tho thtupid.” you reward have an urge to laugh at that, but found nothing funny in it. With a sigh you return to reality and decide to brush this off.

“Fine, we’ll go to the ruins!” you continue the talk you were having before the messages started coming in. 

==>Skip ahead 34 minutes

“Look Sollux!” 

“What ith it thith time?” 

“I’m not sure, but it looks really cool!” you run up to him and show the container.

“Lookth like thome box.” you open it, “With gearth, maybe thome thcrewth and wireth. I might be able to figure out what it ith if you want to give it to me later, when we get back to our hiveth.”

“But I gave you like 30 other tasks in two days.”

“I can figure it out aa.”

“Are you sure that all this metal work is in your field of play?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, seems I'm in a writers block, oh well.
> 
> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“I’m not thure if itth completely in my range, but i am well enough educated.”

“Sollux, maybe I should ask someone else?”

“It’th fine aa.” he gives you the toothy grin that you can’t help but love, and agree to.

“Okay, but it you can’t just take it to Equius kay?”

“Ugh, theriouthly aa?”

“He’s good at robotics.” ha gives a heavy sigh before starting to talk again.

“Fine, okay.” You smile.

“I’m going to search again!” you walk off, and continue to dig.

==>Skip ahead to...what ever, the sun is setting now.

“Let’s head back to our hives then!”

“Okay, wanna come over?”

“Shouldn’t I let you work?”

“It’th fine, I can do the work tonight.”

“Okay then.” you walk back, and you look up, “It’s getting dark, huh?”

“Yeah.” you look back at him and sigh.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t let you work instead of coming over?” he looks up from the contraption and shakes his head.

“Actually, aa, thith theemth to be really damaged, I’d need to get new material.” 

“If I can get the material can you fix it?” he smirks and gives a chuckle.

“Do you doubt me thtill?” 

“Of course not!”

“Well, when you get the materialth, then yeth I can fix the thing.” his confidence in that makes you laugh as well.

“Thanks Sollux! However, if you can’t go to-”

“Yeth I know.” he grabs your arm, “Don’t walk into my hive, literally.” you turn around and see his hive right there, and laugh a little.

“Sorry!” he walks ahead and opens the door, letting you walk in first.

“Don’t worry aa, I’m alwayth looking out for you after all. I’m glad you can let your guard down around me actually.” he closes the door and you both walk over to the sofa and plop yourselves down, “Want something to drink?” you give him a side glance.

“Anything but Faygo?”

“Of courthe aa, what do you take me for, Gamzee?” you both enjoy a good laugh before he goes off you get you whatever. You decide to take the chance to claim the whole sofa. And when he walks back in he rolls his eyes before sitting down in front of you.

“So what is it?” 

“I’m not thure yet.” you sit upside down so you can look at what he's doing, kinda. Then he turns to you and sighs, “thit up aa.” you roll your eyes.

“Why?”

“You’re gonna get a head ruth if you don’t.” you get up after he says that and wobble a bit. “Thee?” you sit by him on the floor, and lean on him.

“Yeah.”

“How are you going to get the materialth?” you roll your eyes, and grab his husktop, “aa-”

“I’m signing in with my account.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“Okay.”  
\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] began trolling arsenicCatnip[AC]at 9:43 --  
AA: hey nepeta!  
AC: :33 What is it that you need  
AA: do you have any scrape metal i can use?  
CT: D--> Are you 100king for a teacher in the art of building and souldering  
AA: actually sollux is fixing something for me  
CT: D--> I see, well yes I do have some scrap metal you can borrow  
AA: ill send nepeta to pick it up for me  
CT: D--> Okay, that seems like a proper arrangment, lease notify me when to e%pect to have the metal ready  
AA: okay thanks  
CT: D--> You’re welcome  
\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] ceased trolling centauraTesticle[CT]at 9:45 --  
“Okay, so I can ask Nepeta to pick the metal up from Equius.”  
“Why don't you just go over and get it?”  
“Will you come with me?”  
“I would but…”  
“But?”  
“I wath going to hang out with nepeta.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, kinda.”  
“That’s odd, did you ask her out?”  
“Not really, but hey, when do you want to pick the material up?”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, why not, I’ll pick it up with you kay aa?”  
“I’m not sure if you should be skipping anything.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“I’m not thkipping, jutht pothtponing Nepeta will underthtand, the knowth I’d do a lot for you.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

“Yeah, tho tomorrow?”

“Can’t wait! See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye.” 

“Bye!” you walk back to your hive.

==>Bee Sollux

“Well, now I feel like a douch for lying. Guess I gotta talk to her, and tell her I need to pothtpone our meeting.”

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 10:00--

TA: hey ff, iim goiing two have two po2tpone our meet twomorrow, okay

CC: T) (at’s fin

TA: yeah, thank2 for under2tandiing

CC: No purroblem

TA: youve been hangiing out wiith nepeta alot lately

CC: MAYB-E! W) (ale anyways, wy) ( do you have to postpone our meet?

TA: aa need2 my help wiith 2omethiing

CC: Aradia needs kelp wit) ( w) (at? Can I kelp?

TA: 2he found 2ome electroniic thiing or whatever, and iinorder two fiix iit, we need more materiial, iim 2ure we have iit under control

CC: Okay, but remember I can kelp if you need it

TA: thank2 for under2tandiing ff

CC: Soo, w) (en are we meeting t) (en?

TA: how about the day after

CC: It’s a date! ) (-E) (-E) (-E 

CC: W) (ale I mean it’s a meet! 38D

CC: ) (-EY Sollux, wanna tell me w) (at youre planning now?

TA: ii would, but iim actually gettiing a me22age riight now from aa

CC: Okay, I can wait 38D

TA: okay, bye

CC: BY-E!

\-- twinArmageddons[TA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller[CC]at 10:11--

==>Now that that tidbits been added, be Aradia again

“Nepeta huh?” you pull out your husktop, you figure you should apologise to Nepeta for having Sollux postpone their meeting.

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] began trolling arsenicCatnip[AC]at 10:09 --

AA: hey nepeta

AC::33 he aradia!

AA: im sorry that i need sollux to help me get the material

AC::33 why would you be apawlogising to me?

AA: oh, well i guess he hasnt messaged you yet, but he has to cancel your meeting tomorrow, i was sure he would tell you right away


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

AC::33 what meeting?

AA: pardon?

AC::33 we never had a meeting

AA: oh well never mind then

AC::33 bye!

AA: bye

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip[AC]at 10:11 --

What the

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] began trolling twinArmageddons[TA]at 10:11 --

AA: i just messages nepeta to apologise

TA: 2hiit, 2orry for lying two you aa

AA: its fine

TA: thank gog

AA: but why did you lie?

AA: were you just trying to seem busy

TA: no, ii mean ii wa2 goiing two hang out with 2omeone

AA: with who?

TA: ff, but ii already canceled

AA: okay

TA: 2eriiou2ly?

AA: yeah, besides im sorry you had to cancel with her to come with me

TA: no of cour2e ii would

AA: ill see you twomorrow

AA: hehehe 0u0

TA: eheheh, yeah okay, bye aa

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons[TA]at 10:14 --

For some reason you don’t know why you felt a little happy that he caneled plans with Feferi, and not Nepeta, but they’re both amazing people. Okay, you decide you should sleep for the day, the suns rising, and you haven’t slept for a while.

==>Skip ahead to sunset

You wake up, and go through your morning routine, then go over to your husktop.

\-- twinArmageddons[TA]began trolling apocalypseArisen[AA]at 7:06 --

TA: hey aa

AA: hi sollux!

TA: ready to go??

AA: almost

TA: kay, iill bee over iin a biit

AA: hehe okay see you in a bit

\-- twinArmageddons[TA]began trolling apocalypseArisen[AA]at 7:07 --

You’re ready, and all you have to do is message Equius that you’re coming.

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] began trolling centauraTesticle[CT]at 7:07 --

AA: hey equius we should be there in a bit


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

CT: D-> E%cuse me, but we?

AA: yeah, sollux is coming to help me carry the parts, plus hes the one thats fixing the thing for me

CT: D-> Okay, I will see you then.

AA: yeah, okay bye

CT: D-> Aradia, wait.

AA: yes?

CT: D-> Would you like to engage in a fun friendly outing with me?

AA: oh, well

CT: D-> I am e%tremely sorry.

AA: sure

CT: D-> Really?

AA: yeah, sure

CT: D-> Okay, well maybe tomorrow we could ‘hang out’

AA: sure, we can discus this tonight, after i get home

CT: D-> Yes, that seems appropriate, well bye.

AA: bye

\-- centauraTesticle[CT]ceased trolling apocalypseArisen[AA] at 7:09 --

Did Equius jus-ding-ding-dong-t

“Hey aa, you ready right?”

“Yeah, i’m coming Sollux.” you open the door, and start on your way to Equius’ house.

“What’s wrong aa?”

“What do you m-”

“Don’t athk me what I mean, I know thomethingth up, what ith it?”

“Equius asked me to hang out with him, and I said yes.”

“Hathnt he had thome cruth on you for a while now?”

“He did?!”

“Yeah.” he turns to you and rolls his eyes, “You really didn’t notice?”

“No.”

“Well, he hath.” 

“Kind of like how you like Feferi?”

“I don-”

“She broke off her moirallegiance with Eridan.”

“Therveth him right, heth a total douch.” you laugh at his childishness.

“You two bicker so often. Anyways, did she break up with him be-”

“No, we thtarted hanging out after they broke up. Anywayth, we were talking about you and Equiuth, do you like him?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Maybe.”

“AA!” you chuckle a bit before he continues, “You changed your anther, latht time, whatth your feeling towardth Equiuth?” you look down and kick a conviently placed pebble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“”I’m not sure, I think, it’s possible that I like him, but I don’t know, besides…” you give him a smile and he shakes his head.

“We both know a relathionthip within a quadrant wouldn’t work out for uth, I mean we tried a matethprit-thip, but it didn’t work.”

“I know.” you look up at the sky as he continues.

“It’th not that I don’t like you aa, but, well ff thaid thith perthon hath been methaging her, a ‘human’ named Jade, they told eachother about cuthtometh, and why the thought they were thupothted two methage each other, and Jade had thaid thomething about brotherth and thithterth, I know it’th weird, but I feel like we’re thuited two bee eachotherth thiblingth in a way.”

“Sollux, I know. Hey, Sollux?” you looked over to him, and he nodded to you, signaling to continue, “Do you like Feferi?” he turned to look forward.

“I think tho.” you smiled facing forward, _‘Sollux, I really do love you, but if you’re happy, so am I, and I guess I should move on.’_ you nod.

“I figured as much, you stop in your place and feel a tear fall, you quickly wiped it away, and composed yourself, “You should go talk to her.” he turned to look at you and smiled before shaking his head.

“I thaid I wath coming with you right?” he turned around again, “Tho come on, tho we can fix the thing twoether.” you laughed.

“That would bee amazing.” you heard him laugh and smiled, _‘Your laugh is so contagious’,_ you shook your head and caught up with him. The rest of the walk you both tried to point out constellations, and when you couldn’t find anymore, and he gave up, you just chatted. Before you knew it, you were at Equius’ house, and knocking on the door.

“Hi Equius.”

“Hello, ah yes, umm…here, here are your parts.” he looked in a circle before picking up a box of things, “Thank you soo much Equius.” just as you’re about to take it, Sollux takes the box from Equius’ hands.

“Yeah, thankth Equiuth.” he gave a nod.

“You are most welcome, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish something. If you need anymore parts please message me, and we may arrange for you to get them.” you nodded then looked at Sollux.

“Read-”

“Sorry, to interrupt, but if you don’t mind me asking, Aradia…”

“Yes?”

“Oh, umm...Well would you...Would you mind telling me what you’re making?” you simply shrug.

“I’m not sure.” you turn to Sollux once more, “Sollux?”

“I think it’th thome weird huthktop.”

“Hmm? Okay, let’s go.” he turned and walked down the stairs, “Thanks again Equius!”

“You’re welcome.” you walk away, and head back to your hive.

“Hey Sollux?”

“Hmm?”

“Mind if I come over while you work?”

“Thure, but you don’t have to thtay up.” you can basically hear his smirk, “Have another nightmare?” you turn your head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

“Just a small one.” you feel his arm drape around your shoulder and watch as he struggles to carry the box with one arm.

“I’m here for you.”

“I know.” he removes his arm to carry the box with both once again.

“What wath it thith time?”

“Do you ever get that feeling that, you missed a big part of life, by making the wrong choice?”

“We make choiceth all the time, and we never know if it’th the right one, but we take a chance, and motht of the time, jutht hope.”

“That was pretty cheesy.” 

==>Bee Sollux

“That was pretty cheesy.” you look down and see her smiling and laughing, and you just want to protect that. You don’t want to tell her, but you feel like you know exactly what she’s talking about, like you missed something, maybe it was when you refused to let her overreact to certain subjects, or maybe when you decided not to go with her to the ruins that one time and she came back looking half dead, but you feel like you missed something, and it’s your fault. So now, well now you need to protect her from whatever it is you did or didn’t do. You haven’t noticed, but the reason you have been thinking so clearly, it’s because she allows you to have comfortable silence, one of the things you love about her.

“Hey Sollux?”

“Yeth aa?”

“Do you know the feeling?”

“Yeah actually.”

“What do you think we missed?”

“I’m not thure, but maybe it wath for the betht.” you reached your hive, and get into a comfortable chair to start working on the ‘husktop’?

“You know,” she lies down on the sofa next to you and looks up, “Sometimes, I wounder what if...what if you didn’t calm me down, didn’t make me think of things logicly back when, you know...Tav lost movment in his legs?” you laugh.

“Then Vrithka would be dead.” you both sit there laughing for a good bit before you start working on the project. You turn to look as aa, who seems to have fallen asleep. You decide to pick her up and put her in your recuperacoon, “Thometimeth when I here the voiceth, I wounder if one of them wath you, from another place, another time.”you head back to your table and sit infront of the wires and metal, and you sit there till however long, trying to figure it out. Finally, you finally finish it, and you realize you haven’t slept in 9 whole fucking Alternian rotations.

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] began trolling twinArmageddons[TA]at 9:47 --

CG: WHAT THE FUCK

TA: hii kk, what diid you do thii2 tiime

CG: I HAD TO GET A NEW HUSKTOP, BECAUSE SOMEONE THOUGH IT WOULD BE FUN TO BLOW MY LAST ONE UP

TA: ii told you not two open the fiile

CG: JUST MY LUCK, I’M FRIENDS WITH THE BIGGEST IDOIT THIS WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN, HEY LOOK THE AWARD FOR SHITTIEST SMILE WAS GIVEN OUT, AND YOU DIDNT WIN, BECAUSE YOU ALREADY WON THE AWARD FOR SHITTIEST PERSON, CLASSIFYING YOU AND HAVING A SHITTIER SMILE THAN THE WINNER!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been soooooo busy, my schedule will be better, so I'll bee able to update back to the normal schedule.  
> If you are going to kawaii kon(hawaii) next year theres a homestuck panel being put together:
> 
> Searching for a co-host/Panelist  
> -Beginningstuck  
> -Homestuck fandom panel  
> -Kawaii Kon 2017 (in Hawaii)  
> -April 7-9 (TBD)  
> email me at notanarse@gmail.com  
> I think theres another panel, and they are accepting auditions for basically anyone

TA: hey, but you called u2 friilend2 ju2t now

CG: SHIT CAPTOR, ANYWAYS IGNORING THAT TAD BIT OF DETAIL YOU DECIDED TO PAY ATTENTION TO, I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WANTED TO WATCH THE NEWEST ROM-COM OUT

TA: 2eriiou2ly your ta2te iin romcom2 ii2 2hiitty kk, and ii thiink iim two bu2y riight now

CG: MY ROM-COMS ARE NOT SHITY, YOU ARE

TA: why not a2k gamzee?

CG: DO YOU REALLY THINK ID ASK GAMZEE TO SEE A HEARTFELT ROM-COM WITH ME SO WHEN ARE YOU BUSY THEN

TA: actually, ii am meetiing up wiith ff twoday, but wa2 goiing two go wiith aa two the ruiin2 agaiin twomorrow, 2he 2aiid 2he 2aw 2omethiing reel-y cool and wanted two go back, 2o diid you want two hangout the day after?

CG: OKAY YOU’LL LOVE THIS MOVIE, THE HYPE FOR ITS STORYLINE AND AMAZING USE OF QUADRANTS WAS REALLY EVIDENT ALL OVER THE INTERNET IN THE REVIEWS

TA: yeah, anywayth 2ea you then, al2o iim 2ure iit wiill bee a wonderful nap

CG: FUCK YOU CAPTOR

\-- twinArmageddons[TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG]at 9:47 --

“Sollux?” you turn to see an aa walking through the hall, you can’t help but laugh.

“You have your thpare clotheth from the other day in the bathroom clothet.” she smiles and nods before she walks off and you stretch before moving over to lye down on the sofa. You were just about to give into sleep, when you here footsteps and feel someone jump onto you.

“I take it from your lack of sleep that you finished it!”

“Yup.”

“And what was it?!” you point to the table.

“A huthktop.”

“Look, it’s super cool!!” 

“You jutht like weird thingth.” you both laugh, and she gets off of you.

“I’m going to go home, with this, you should rest. And thanks again Sollux.”

“See you tomorrow.” you look over to the clock next to you and get up, “If I thleep now, I won’t be able to wake up in time.” with that, and a sigh you go up to feed your lusus. 

==>Be Aradia

-Bing- you look at your husktop, new, well old, but new to you.

\--arsenicCatnip[AC] began trolling apocalypseArisen[AA]at 10:39 --

AC: :33 aradia?

AA: did you need something nepeta?

AC: :33 wellllll i know you like pawlux, but i was pondering the idea that maybe you would pawssibly…

AA: what’s wrong nepeta?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm not dead, and neither is this story, I'm just a little tired lately!

AC: :33 hangout with Equitty

AA: why?

AC: :33 because i think you guys would be a purrfect pair

AA: nepeta please don't try to set me up with anyone

AC: :33 but aradia even if you like pawllux, hes dating feferi

AA: i know

AC: :33 so go on one date with equitty

AA: but you cant change your feelings so easily

AC: :33 i-i know that as well as any, but when its someone like pawllux he wont break up with feferi unless she initiates it since hes so passive in relationships

AA: yes i realize that

AC: :33 so will you give it a shot?

AA: ill think about it

AC: :33 purromise?

AA: yes i promise.

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip[AC]at 10:43 --

“What did I just get myself into?” You walk to your room and fall onto the floor. “I need to get over it, I like Feferi, and I really like Sollux, maybe I can view him as a brother?” you try thinking about it, but just let a tear fall instead. “I’ll need to answer Nepeta by tomorrow, and I get where she’s coming from, she likes Karkat, and knows it won’t go anywhere, but I don’t like Equius...right?” you talk to yourself for a while more and finally just go to your recuperacoon to sleep. In your dream you had never thought you could end up thinking of you and Equius together, but you did. You open your husktop after getting out of the recuperacoon. 

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] began trolling twinArmageddons[TA]at 7:02 --

AA: hey sollux!

TA: morniing aa

AA: what are you doing today?

TA: actually, hangiing out wiith ff

AA: well as long as you remember were going to the ruins tomorrow!

TA: ye2, you 2eem rather exciited about that, any partiicular rea2on?

AA: i cant wait till you see the thing i found!

TA: what diid you fiind?

AA: a secret

TA: you cant phy2iically fiind a 2ecret aa

AA: you know what i meant sollux!

TA: hehehe, okay 2ee you twomorrow

AA: okay, bye.

\-- apocalypseArisen[AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons[TA]at 7:05 --

You aren’t particularly happy with that chat, but don’t have time to think about it before Nepeta has to have your answer, and after quite sometime dreaming and thinking, you came up with a decision.


End file.
